After Voldemort
by miaj20
Summary: Continues from the last book! Now Voldemort's gone, where will Harry, Ron and Hermiones lives lead them? Please read! I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story! Please Review and tell me what you think!

The morning was bitter and cold, and the singing of the birds was drowned out by the falling of heavy rain. But Harry had never felt so alive, so free. Every breath, every step, and every smile he appreciated so much more after being on the brink of death.

He was sure it would come; sure it would all be over. He was sure that Voldemort was truly immortal. But, by miracle he had survived, and he was now standing in the pouring rain, the water fogging up his glasses. He knew he should feel glad; after all, Voldemort was dead. But Harry did not celebrate this, at least not yet. No, he was mourning the loss of those who fought, ultimately, for him.

For Remus and Tonks, and Teddy who would never meet his brave and unique parents. Harry would make sure he took his role of Godfather seriously. And Fred, his hilarious jokes and pranks and fun personality. And even young Colin Creevy, once Harry's biggest fan, lay dead on the cold stone floor. He was in such deep thought, he did not hear Hermione approaching.

"Morning" She said hoarsely, her voice barely above a whisper.

They stood together for several long moments, both lost in their thoughts and of the events in the past night.

"You should come inside, they're serving warm cocoa," Hermione smiled slightly. "And Ron wants to talk with you, too," She said, starting to walk away.

Harry stood a few moments longer, taking in the serene morning before him. With one last deep breath of the morning air, he followed Hermione into the Great Hall.

I know it was short, but I will be posting again soon and I promise to make future chapters longer!

-Mia


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Oh and I own nonthing! It is all J.K's genius creations :)

As Harry stepped into the great hall, laughter and chatter stopped and everyone turned to face him. Cheers and applause burst out, and people were coming up to him, hugging him, and congratulating him.

"Blimey, you did it!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"I always knew you were right," Seamus Finnigan grinned.  
>McGonagall approached him, and spoke confidently. "I always knew you were special, talented" She said proudly, and to his surprise, hugged him tightly.<p>

"Er, thanks Professor" He said, and hugged her awkwardly back. Mrs. Weasly came next, hugging him like her own son.

"You'll be staying with us for a while" She said, smiling tearfully. Mr. Weasly shook his hand and said,

"Good man, good man". He grinned. After similar compliments and congratulations, Harry excused himself for the bathroom. He walked along the corridor, until he found the door of the girls toilets that read 'Out of Order'. He stepped inside, but what was before him almost gave him a heart attack. Ron and Hermione were tightly embraced and sucking each others faces off. They broke apart almost instantly.

"H-Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her face flushed and her hair astray.

"Bloody hell! We're a little busy here!" Ron cried indignantly. Harry chuckled, and then walked away, muttering

"I'll leave you to it".

He left the bathroom, still chuckling to himself about the scene he had just witnessed. Harry had realised, quite awhile ago, that Ron and Hermione had 'more than friends' feelings for each other. He navigated his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, his memory of the castle perfectly clear. He reached the portrait to discover that the portraits were, too, celebrating. The Fat Lady had a flute of champagne in one hand, and a cake in the other. She was chattering away loudly to a neighbouring portrait, who had seemingly dozed off. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah, here he is! The hero! The soul that has saved us! And they too broke into applause. He waved graciously, then mused, "Is there a password?"

"Oh, no, just enter!" The Fat Lady cried happily, and Harry suspected she was slightly tipsy. The portrait swung open, and he stepped into the Gryffindor common room. It exactly the same as he had remembered it. He took a seat by the fire, the one he and Ron used to sit in, and closed his eyes.

So much had happened in the last day. He was finding it hard to believe that it had finally happened. Voldemort was dead! But a soft voice interrupted his joyous thoughts. "Harry?" Ginny asked, taking a seat in the chair next to him. He opened his eyes, and found Ginny's beautiful face beaming at him.

"You were amazing," She sighed happily. He grinned, and was about to speak when Ginny leapt from her chair and into his arms. She then started attacking his lips. But he wasn't about to complain.

Harry and Ginny emerged together from the Gryffindor common room some time later. They both appeared dishevelled, but grinning widely. Harry felt as if he was floating on air. After they finished snogging, they had spoken about their future together. It was now official, they were together. They trooped into the Great Hall, hand in hand, to Mr and Mrs. Weasly's official blessings. Harry had not felt this good for as long as he could remember.

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

-Mia


End file.
